Queen of Love and Beauty
The Queen of Love and Beauty is a tradition held in tourneys in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. History Season 4 In Ser Duncan the Tall's entry in The Book of Brothers it mentions that he named a commoner as the Queen of Love and Beauty after winning a tournament at Pennytree which King Aegon V Targaryen held in his honor."Two Swords" Season 5 Sansa Stark visits the statue of her aunt Lyanna Stark in the crypt at Winterfell, lighting a candle in the statue's hand. Sansa is joined by Petyr Baelish, her recently widowed uncle by marriage, who recalls what happened at the Tourney of Harrenhal where Rhaegar Targaryen shocked everyone present by passing over his wife in order to crown Lyanna as the Queen of Love and Beauty. Baelish concludes his story by noting how this seemingly sweet gesture led to deaths of thousands."Sons of the Harpy" Season 8 While Brienne of Tarth writes Jaime Lannister's deeds within the White Book, it is mentioned that Alys Reyne was crowned as Queen of Love and Beauty by Arthur Dayne in the tourney of Brightwater Keep."The Iron Throne" Known Queens of Love and Beauty *Unnamed commoner, named by Ser Duncan the Tall at Pennytree. *Alys Reyne, named by Ser Arthur Dayne at Brightwater Keep. *Lyanna Stark, named by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at Harrenhal. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the tradition holds that the victor in a tournament may select any woman present and name her the queen of love and beauty, crowning her with a wreath of flowers and dedicating his victory to her. The victorious knight often chooses a woman he loves or intends to court, and it can be a source of scandal if the victor crowns a woman already bound to another man, or if a married man crowns someone other than his wife. Since both of these cases were true when Prince Rhaegar Targaryen crowned Lyanna Stark after winning a tourney at Harrenhal, it was particularly scandalous. Queen Naerys Targaryen was crowned by her brother, Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, who was disguised as a mystery knight known as the "Knight of Tears". Queen Naerys was married to King Aegon IV Targaryen. Princess Rhaella Targaryen was crowned by Ser Bonifer Hasty, a landed knight of the Stormlands. Ser Jorah Mormont crowned Lynesse Hightower after winning a tourney at Lannisport, requesting and receiving her hand in marriage from her father that very night. Known Queens of Love and Beauty *Queen Alysanne Targaryen, named by Ser Ryam Redwyne at King's Landing. *Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, named by Ser Criston Cole at Maidenpool. *Queen Naerys Targaryen, named by Prince Aemon Targaryen. *Lady of House Ashford, named at Ashford Meadow. *Princess Rhaella Targaryen, named by Ser Bonifer Hasty. *Lady of House Whent, named before the Great Tourney at Harrenhal. *Lyanna Stark, named by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at Harrenhal. *Lynesse Hightower, named by Ser Jorah Mormont at Lannisport. See also * References es:Reina del Amor y la Belleza zh:爱与美的王后 pt-br:Rainha do Amor e da Beleza Category:Culture & Society